Forewarned is forearmed
by tanithw
Summary: Hermione makes a shocking confession, leaving Minerva with a potentially lifechanging decision to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my retelling of 'Fair Warning' by Kiss This – originally a HG/RL fic – so with their kind permission....................enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office, they had recently finished repairing the damage to the school and the students had all taken their exams. Needless to say this generated an inordinate amount of paperwork, she also had her normal marking to do and in addition Snape had left stacks of unfinished work behind him. It had been days since she had managed to eat more than tea and biscuits, surviving with meagre sleep she was running on caffeine but the end was in sight.

A confident knock sounded on her office door. Minerva muttered something under her breath, irritated beyond belief at the countless interruptions she had experienced over the last few weeks. She didn't want to spend the summer vacation at Hogwarts catching up on paperwork, she needed a respite after a stressful year and people constantly disrupting her work did not help. She dropped her quill onto her blotter, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Enter." The single word held as much ire as Minerva's voice could possibly contain without actually being rude. She glared up from her paperwork as the door slowly opened, the expression on her face softened as she recognised her protégé. "Good evening Miss Granger." She smiled warmly, truly glad to see the young woman, her irritation completely forgotten in that instant.

Hermione walked inside the room quietly closing the door behind her. She stood just inside the threshold, with her hands stuffed in her trouser pockets – Minerva frowned, even Hermione's posture was slightly uncharacteristic, a little odd. It was also strange for the young woman to be out of her uniform and in muggle clothes this early in the evening.

"Good evening Professor."

"If you are here regarding the grading of your extra credit work........."

"No, I'm not." She shook her head with an understanding smile. "I know that you have a lot to do and I am in no particular hurry."

"Thank you." Minerva's words were heartfelt, she had so many demands on her time that it was a relief not to be harried by the eager young woman. She had actually been saving Hermione's essays for the times when she was swamped under inferior work and needed something to restore her faith in basic human intellect.

"Is there anything I can do to help Professor?"

"I am afraid not Miss Granger but I do appreciate the offer."

"Then may I make a suggestion?"

"By all means."

Hermione paused, "It has been several days since you have had a meal in the great hall, the elves are planning some kind of celebratory feast, perhaps you would attend?" Her words were couched extremely diplomatically, not wanting to offend Minerva.

Minerva glanced again at the huge stack of paperwork with a sigh, "Perhaps I should." She hesitated for a moment knowing that she would need to tidy herself up, "I will be down in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded understandingly but made no move to leave the doorway, nor did she say anything.

The Headmistress looked at the young woman intently, her behaviour had been odd from the moment she had walked into the office. She was still standing with her hands in her pockets, her continuing behaviour making Minerva more concerned by the second. "Was there something else Miss Granger?" She frowned.

"Yes."

Finally Hermione's hands came out of her pockets, her footsteps quiet as she walked across the room to stand in front of Minerva's desk. She engaged the older woman in a moment of intense eye contact before crossing her arms over her chest, Minerva couldn't read the expression in those chocolate eyes, didn't know if Hermione's arm position was defensive or resolute.

"I have something that I need to say Minerva and it's important that you don't interrupt me or say anything until I am finished."

Minerva was shocked, Hermione had never used her first name before nor had she ever invited the younger woman to do so. Hermione's brown eyes were deadly serious, imploring Minerva to do as she had asked.

She leant back in her chair giving Hermione her full attention. "O...K..." She drew out her assent, knowing that Hermione was smart enough to understand her reservations about giving her consent.

"I like you."

Minerva raised an eyebrow in shock.

"More accurately I am attracted to you and I have feelings for you."

Minerva retained enough presence of mind to close her mouth once she realised that her jaw had dropped open in surprise at Hermione's statements.

Hermione held one hand up warningly, "You promised to let me finish remember. In your head you are probably going through all the problems with this, believe me I have already done that."

Her posture was ramrod straight, resolute and unbending. "Shall we go through them together? I am not under the influence of anything; this is not a dare, a game or a mere crush. I am not reacting to the recent trauma of the battle of my experiences during the last year, nor am I drunk. I've told Harry and Ron how I feel and they're fine with it. I couldn't care less if you were a leprechaun much less a woman."

"I am well aware of the age difference between us and I do apologise for putting you in an impossible position. I've been attracted to you... have cared for you for as long as I can remember. For the longest time I tried to ignore my feelings but I cannot deny them any more." She shrugged for a moment before turning that intense gaze back onto Minerva.

"Maybe it's the passion you have for your work, your immense intelligence, the sound of your voice as it washes over me. Or the way that your eyes change colour with your emotions, how they sparkle in the sunlight or gleam in the light of a candle that makes me want you."

She took a deep breath, "I cannot fight the way that I feel, nor can I help it. I never intended to tell you but this past year has made me reconsider what is important, so I wanted to give you forewarning..."

Unblinking intense eyes met Minerva's in a bold, daring, yet tender communication, "Graduation is in seven days... on the eighth day I will be at your door. The question is...will you let me in?"

For a long moment the two women stared at each other silently, Hermione unfolded her arms and cleared her throat. She had said all that she needed to and Minerva seemed shocked into speechlessness.

"See you at dinner Professor." Hermione politely excused herself and left the office.

* * *

**A.N. So..........What do you think? Shall I continue this?**


	2. Decisions, decisions

**Authors Note: Well as you asked so nicely, here is part 2. **

**Thanks again to MY muse for all of her help, support, guidance and for everything.**

* * *

"Damn you Hermione."

Minerva was pacing her private rooms, running her hands violently through her already tousled hair. She growled at herself, when had 'Hermione' replaced 'Miss Granger' in her mind? Since their conversation earlier in the week the younger woman had been elusive, not avoiding interaction per se but Hermione was ensuring that they were never alone to talk.

She sank heavily onto her sofa, her head in her hands. In all her years of being a teacher a number of students had made confessions of love or attraction, none of which had given her a moments pause for thought. Every time it had happened she had gently but firmly rejected them. Hermione had not given her enough time to do that, leaving Minerva staring after her and since then she had thought of little else.

'_...Will you let me in?...'_

Minerva got up again, pacing, trying to relieve her distress. Her confusion was tearing her apart. Surely she could just ignore Hermione's shocking confession, why were the young womans words resonating in her head like this? What was Hermione expecting?

The newly appointed Headmistress rested her hands on the windowsill staring blindly out into the darkness, all she could hear in her head was Hermione's voice, all she could see was a pair of expressive brown eyes and it was driving her insane.

"Damn you."

* * *

Hermione stood at the side of the stage in the great hall listening to a pompous speech by the new Minister, he was obviously trying to make a positive public impression, hence the reporters and parents crowded into the room. Partially hidden by the decorative hangings she was able to fidget nervously without being seen by the audience, an audience that included Minerva McGonagall.

"Ladies and gentlemen......Miss Hermione Granger."

There was fevered applause from the audience as Hermione stepped into their view, flashbulbs went off and she stepped up to the podium. Dark eyes flicked around the room, taking in every detail in an instant, including the discomfort of a certain Headmistress who was staring at her.

Minerva had watched Miss Granger turn from child to teenager but she had never noticed how adult Hermione had become. Until now. Hermione wore dark charcoal robes with Gryffindor red trim and lining, she looked at home in the wizarding garb in a way that few muggle-borns could manage. The young woman exuded confidence and looked extremely capable, not to mention attractive.

_My God Minerva what are you thinking? Snap out of it. She might look wonderful but she is still a student. _And yet there was a rebellious part of Minerva's mind that whispered... _A former student!_

"Good morning." Hermione smiled at the response to her greeting and waited for the resurgence of applause to die down.

"We stand on the brink of a great change in the wizarding world, Voldemort is dead, the Death Eaters imprisoned or fled, new laws are being passed to ensure equality among all wizards in the hope that the events of these last few years will not be repeated. I am proud to take my first real steps into the wizarding world at such a time." Hermione's gaze settled on Minerva's green eyes, "I anticipate that real change is coming and I am convinced that it will be for the good." Minerva swallowed hard, sensing that Hermione was speaking directly to her. _Is she talking about me?_

"There are people who are not here today who should be, we have all lost people who we care about. The past year has taught us all new lessons about what is really important." Minerva noticed that Hermione's hands were shaking and wondered why it bothered her so.

"A year of being on the run with Ron and Harry seeking a way to destroy Voldemort gave me a new perspective. I have accepted a position with The Ministry and am eagerly looking forward to starting the next chapter of my life." _What do I have to look forward to?_

"And so I urge you all to heed those lessons, to treat others as you would wish to be treated, to live... and love, making each day count." Her eyes bored into Minerva's once more and for a moment in time, a heartbeat, a shuddering indrawn breath the formidable Headmistress found herself lost in a sea of chocolate – eyes so compelling that she could not have torn her gaze away even if she had wanted to.

"There is never enough time to do everything in life that we might wish, sometimes we have to be brave, face our fears and take a chance...be daring...be courageous...be Gryffindor." _Am I being a coward? Is that why her words resonate so in my mind? Is that why I cannot just tell her to stop thinking about me? Why is this so hard?_

The Gryffindor portion of the audience erupted into cheers as Hermione left the stage, her final duty as a Hogwarts Prefect done at last. It was time to move on.

* * *

'_Will you let me in?'_

Minerva watched almost dispassionately as the teacup fell from her suddenly loose fingers, it turned over and over before shattering on the flagstones. A charm repaired the cup and Minerva placed it on the desk, another summoning charm brought a bottle of strong mead into her hand. She poured a generous slug into the cup and downed it in one swallow, pouring herself another.

"It doesn't help Minerva."

"What doesn't Severus?"

"The alcohol might dull your thoughts but it cannot cure your pain or resolve your confusion."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

The portrait of Severus Snape spoke in a low urgent voice that was lacking in his normal antagonistic sarcasm. "I spent most of my adult life in love with a woman who loved another, a woman I might have been able to win if only I had taken a chance. Everyday I regretted my lack of courage, my pride, and the noble ideals that kept me from seeing her true value."

"What are you babbling about Snape?" Minerva slammed the cup down on the table, starting to drink directly from the bottle now.

"Miss Granger!"

"What?"

"I saw how she was looking at you today during her speech and I saw the way you looked at her in return."

Minerva said nothing knowing that he was right, knowing that the portraits had been brought to the hall for the ceremony, knowing from old that Severus Snape missed nothing, knowing that he was right. Some of the other portraits were giving her speculative looks but they said nothing.

"You and I have rarely seen eye to eye Minerva but I know the pain that you are about to cause yourself. I have been where you now stand, albeit I was never so fortunate as to have my feelings returned by the object of my desire. I know how much it hurts and I would never wish that upon anyone." He paused for a moment, face tightening into a pained grimace, dark eyes hardening. "Miss Granger is a brilliant young witch and I daresay that she knows her own mind in this matter. Sometimes you have to reach for the stars, to risk being hurt and in return you may get everything you ever wanted."

'_Be daring...be courageous...be Gryffindor.'_

Minerva nodded curtly, still saying nothing because in truth she did not know what she was feeling or what her decision was to be.

'_On the eighth day I will be at your door. The question is...will you let me in?'_

Would she? Could she? Should she? **Dare she?**


	3. The Eighth Day

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 for you all - enjoy! To MY muse, I hope this cheers you up a wee bit!**

It was very early the next morning that Minerva arrived at her home, despite numerous attempts at sleep she had been unable to do so and instead had gotten up to finish the paperwork and procedures for the summer closure of the school. Her staff had been rather unhappy at being awoken early, not understanding her urgency but quite willing to go home sooner than expected.

Since she had stepped into her home Minerva had been frantically tidying, making sure that everything was perfect, all for a guest she was not sure that she actually wanted. It was only when she realised that she had dusted the same ornament seven times that she stopped and sat down trying to read a book.

Hours passed without incident, the closed door taunting Minerva, teasing her. The waiting, the anticipation was driving her crazy. Hermione's voice still playing in her ears, the memory of her was an almost physical manifestation in the still silent room.

When that knock finally came Minerva jumped off of the sofa in surprise, no matter how much she had been expecting it, even dreading it, the reality was still a shock.

Almost without knowing what she was doing Minerva walked towards the door, it felt as though she was sleepwalking, as though her actions were out of her control. Her course was set, there was nothing she could do to avoid her fate, she had to face her demons.

* * *

Hermione Granger was one of only a few people who knew where Minerva lived. A few years previously Minerva had been escorting Hermione to Grimmauld Place when events had necessitated a stop at her home. The young Gryffindor had been sworn to secrecy by her professor, she had promised not to reveal the location of it but Minerva had never made her swear not to visit her.

She stood across the street from Minerva's home, a detached Edwardian property on the outskirts of Edinborough. Built from the local stone it was warm, inviting and full of character, far more so than the mass produced house she had grown up in. Her quiet footsteps brought her across the road to the grey stone wall that encircled it, her fingers almost brushing the gate sensing the magical wards that were now dormant.

The young witch grinned to herself, not only had Minerva left the gate unbarred but she had also not activated the charm that would have warned her of Hermione's presence. It seemed that the reserved older woman did want her visit after all. She stepped through the gate and walked up the steps, taking a deep breath Hermione grasped the brass lion shaped knocker and rapped firmly on the door.

* * *

Minerva rested her forehead against the door for a long moment, taking strength and courage from the Gryffindor red coloured wood. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Hermione stood on the second step, mere feet away from her. The young woman was wearing a shirt with long sleeves as defence against the brisk Scottish breeze, a warm green it brought out the highlights in her hair, the creaminess of her skin and enhanced the colour of her eyes. Eyes that were currently trying to engage Minerva's in conversation. Minerva avoided the eye contact for the time being, her heart was beating fast as she looked at the young woman standing before her. Greedily her green eyes devoured the curves that were revealed to her gaze, Hermione had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Meanwhile Hermione watched Minerva struggle with her decision but said nothing. Anything that she needed to say to Minerva had been said. She had left the ball in Minerva's court and there was nothing further that she could do to influence her. For the first time she felt a chill of fear and apprehension, she had never considered what she would do if Minerva said 'No'. She had known that it was a distinct possibility but she had avoided thinking about it.

Minerva watched as panic crossed the young woman's face, she realised then that she had just been looking at her for several minutes and had yet to make her decision. Would she let Hermione in? Though a simple question relating to a potential relationship, it implied so much more, deeper questions that had not yet been uttered. Would she let Hermione **in**? Into her heart, her soul, her life...her bed?

Finally green eyes met chocolate brown, conflicted meeting resolute and Minerva found the answers that she sought in their endless depths. They also held a daring question, '_Will you let me in?' _Without further hesitationthe older witch stepped aside and wordlessly held the door open for Hermione to enter.

And enter she did.

* * *

Hermione stepped past her former Professor and turned around. Minerva slowly closed the door before facing her future...

Emotion filled green eyes met Hermione's, at the same moment as Minerva took a single slow, almost hesitant step towards her...

Two hands extended at the same time, reaching across the void that stretched between them and their fingertips touched. The contact was tentative at first, the barest kiss of skin against skin. Hermione's hand slid into Minerva's clasping gently, tenderly.

The two women stood staring into each others eyes for an innumerable time, their eye contact was intense, intimate, probing and revealing in turn.

"Hermione..."

"Yeah?" The young witch's voice was soft, achingly tender.

Minerva smiled tremulously, shaking her head slightly; she had only wanted to utter the word – to give voice to those magical syllables that had been running through her head for eight days. She wanted more, needed more – Hermione knew it, could sense it but she had to allow Minerva to make the first move.

Disentangling her fingers from Hermione's Minerva reached up with a shaking hand and cupped the side of the younger woman's face. Green eyes became more intense, searching. After a moment Minerva began to run her fingers over the smooth young skin. Moving over her cheekbones, the side of her nose, tracing the line of her jaw, her chin – finally a gentle thumb traced her lips, lips that Minerva could see were trembling.

Her hands rising from her sides to rest on the older womans hips. The first truly intimate contact between them, it was electric. Minerva gave a soft gasp. Hermione took another step forward, well into Minerva's personal space, taking the gasp as an invitation. Minerva looked back into Hermione's eyes, her hand returning to the side of the young womans face, the backs of her fingers caressing soft skin.

Still maintaining the eye contact Minerva raised her other hand, running it gently through Hermione's hair at her temple. She took her own small step forward, they were now almost but not quite touching. She watched in rapt fascination as brown eyes darkened, knowing that her own would follow suit. Unable to resist the closeness of the young woman Minerva bent her neck to kiss Hermione.

Minerva had deliberately aimed for Hermione's cheek but at the last moment the young woman moved, intercepting Minerva's lips with her own eager ones. Both women gasped at the contact, the initial kiss breaking after only a moment but they pulled each other into another kiss, a deeper one.

Lips met, caressed, touched, Hermione's tongue begged for entry into Minerva's mouth. Entrance that Minerva gladly granted. Their tongues touched for the first time, Hermione whimpered as a blast of fiery desire flooded through her veins. The hands that Minerva still had cupping Hermione's head pulled her deeper into the kiss, holding her tightly.

When that magical kiss finally broke Hermione rested her head lightly on Minerva's shoulder, she was breathing heavily and still trembling. "Are you alright Hermione?" Minerva's concern only deepened when Hermione raised a tear filled gaze to meet hers. Hermione nodded, Minerva raised a dubious eyebrow, running her fingers across Hermione's face comfortingly.

A genuine smile crossed Hermione's face despite the tears, "I'm fine, it's just... that I've wanted this for so long."

Minerva smiled back at her, "Come into the sitting room, we still need to talk about this." Hermione allowed herself to be led by the hand deeper into Minerva's home and into her life.


	4. Consumation

**Authors Note: Well... here's the concluding part - not quite a PWP but it's a direct result of talking to your hot girlfriend on skype while writing a sex chapter. So Mary aka Tigertales - thank you for all your help and INSPIRATION ;) **

An hour later

Minerva threw back her head howling in laughter, a reaction that would have shocked many of her former students but did not surprise Hermione. "They had boils _where_?"

Hermione laughed herself, "Well they had a hard time riding brooms for a while."

The Headmistress rubbed the tears of laughter from her eyes and allowed her hand to fall onto Hermione's thigh, watching as a different smile made its way across her lovely face. "Their pranks had always provided an interesting diversion but that year I absolutely loved them."

"They did make Umbridge's life pretty difficult." Hermione edged a little closer, "Did you really help Peeves unscrew a chandelier?"

Between peals of laughter Minerva admitted it, "I might have given him a point in the right direction." She watched the delight spread across Hermione's face, grinned even wider when gentle fingers began to trace her own smile. It was Minerva's turn to slide closer on the sofa, a strong hand cupping the curve of Hermione's hip.

Hermione's hand caressed the side of Minerva's face before slipping behind her neck and pulling the older woman into another kiss. Warm, tender and loving – the kiss was an exploration of this new aspect of their relationship, their new bond. "Are you really sure about this Hermione?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." The absolute confidence is her voice made Minerva grin again, reassured by the sincerity.

They shared another sweet kiss, Minerva's hands gliding over Hermione's back, the young womans fingers grazing along the side of her rib cage making the older woman moan her appreciation into the kiss. Hermione broke the kiss, smiling at her, "Are YOU sure because while I might have pushed us this far... I'm not going to pressure you into something that you don't want to do. So are YOU sure?"

Minerva grinned, "I let you in didn't I?"

"So you did." Hermione's lips found the smoothness of Minerva's jaw, tasting her skin for the first time. Inwardly she felt a thrill as the older woman turned her head to allow her better access to the sensitive area. Access she took full advantage of.

At the same time skilled but slightly tentative hands slid under the back of Hermione's shirt, allowing Minerva to feel the heat and softness of Hermione's body. The younger woman literally sat in the palm of her hand, her body moulding against her lovers. When Hermione's lips found Minerva's again the kiss became hotly passionate, her fingers caressing the skin of her throat, feeling the blood that pounded underneath her fingertips.

Minerva laughed as Hermione's fingertips slid into the collar of her robe, tickling her flesh as she explored and claimed her. The younger woman growled in response, frustrated at the lack of contact and slung a knee over Minerva's thighs. She shifted her weight until she was straddling the older woman, pressing deeper into the kiss.

The older woman settled back on the sofa, so that she could hold the younger woman comfortably on top of her, breaking the kiss to see what Hermione would do next.

Desperate to see what Hermione would do next.

The eager young witch didn't disappoint her. Nimble fingers sought and found the clasp at the collar of her robes, sliding slowly across the small amount of revealed skin before finding the next...

And the next...

And the next...

And the next...

Hermione's eyes widened and a radiant smile spread across her face as she exposed the older woman's white cotton bra to her gaze. "You are so beautiful." There was awe in her voice.

"And you my dear need glasses but thank you."

The younger witch leaned in and brushed her lips along the shadowed valley between Minerva's full breasts. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Minerva chuckled, her hands moving from Hermione's back around onto her stomach, fondling the tender skin.

"Have you...ever been with a witch before?"

Suddenly shy brown eyes locked onto green ones, "No." She smiled softly at her...partner. "I haven't been with anyone...is that a problem?"

One hand slipped from beneath Hermione's shirt and reached up to cup her face. "No of course it isn't a problem."

"You don't mind?" Eager fingers began to caress Minerva's full breasts through the fabric of her bra, feeling nipples spring to life under her touch.

"Why would I mind?" Minerva's eyes flickered closed, her body responding to Hermione's touch.

"Because I'm not experienced... and maybe because I won't know how to please you."

"Well you're certainly doing a good job right now." She grinned as Hermione chuckled, "As for the other thing... you need to be really honest with me, let me know if things are moving too fast, if I do something that you don't like..." Her fingers slid a little higher, running lightly across Hermione's abdomen just below her bra, then brushing the swell of her breasts. "..Or if I do something that you like..."

The younger woman threw her head back, delighting in the touch. "That's...a... I like that!"

"You do?" Mock-innocent green eyes twinkled up at the young woman. Minerva took her other hand from Hermione's face and slipped it beneath the garment to join its mate. Firmer, surer, her hands found pert young breasts. Both women moaned.

"That's good too."

"Indeed." Minerva withdrew her hands wrapping them in the hem of Hermione's shirt, pulling it up by an inch or so, her eyes devoured the revealed skin before returning to meet Hermione's gaze. "May I?"

"Yes, please do." The young womans voice betrayed a certain amount of nervousness but her chocolate eyes were eager, dancing.

Slowly Minerva slid the shirt up over Hermione's torso, loving the view as she raised her arms over her head to help. Finally she tossed the garment onto the floor and looked at the almost topless young woman still straddling her lap. "Merlin you're gorgeous."

It was Hermione's turn to chuckle now, "Glad you think so." She leaned back in for a passion-filled kiss, her own hands continuing their journey over Minerva's body.

For several minutes their explorations continued, soft wordless cries making each other smile, both starting to breathe a little heavier as passion rose. It was with a start that Minerva noticed that Hermione had completely opened her robes and that her own hands had just unfastened the top button of the young woman's trousers. They were rapidly approaching the point of no return and on the sofa no less.

Minerva gently took hold of Hermione's hands, a smile crossing her face as she heard the frustrated growl that the young woman gave in response. "Sure that you want this? We can stop, slow down if you are..."

"I want this, I want you." Green eyes interrogated mocha for the slightest hint of nervousness but finding only desire and love.

The older woman placed her hands on Hermione's hips, guiding her to shimmy off of Minerva's lap and stand in front of her. Minerva could not resist the temptation to press her face into the soft skin of Hermione's belly and dropping gentle kisses around her navel, fingers finding belt loops and pulling the younger woman even closer.

"Minerva." Hermione groaned at the sweet torture.

The Headmistress stood up and took Hermione's hand, "Come to bed?"

Hermione giggled, "But I'm not tired..."

"You will be."

"That a promise?"

They kept up the banter all the way up the stairs and into Minerva's bedroom. Hermione stopped dead, almost an entire wall was glass – flooding the room with natural light and providing a wonderful view over the city of Edinborough, the castle and sea. A wide, comfortable bed greeted them. The whole room was light and airy, elegant but not ostentatious – exactly what Hermione expected from Minerva McGonagall.

The young woman wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, just loving the feel of having the woman she had loved for so long finally in her arms. Her lips found Minerva's, the banked fire roaring to life, desire shooting through their bodies. "I want you."

When they broke apart desperately needing to breathe, Hermione took a step backwards. Minerva's robes were loose, opened from collar to hem by questing fingers, the same fingers that now reached out and in a sure motion slid the robes from Minerva's body. "Oh Minerva," she whispered. Standing before her was the gorgeous body of her lover, clad only in white underwear. "Where on earth did you hide a body like that? Why on earth would you hide it?"

A snicker was her only response as Minerva reached for the zip on her trousers and slid it down. "Oh my." Her fingers slid across lacy knickers and around her hips to quickly caress a shapely backside before gripping the waistband and pulling the trousers down. Minerva dropped to her knees with surprising agility and finished revealing shapely thighs, sliding the fabric all the way to the floor.

Hermione looked down and took a sharp breath as she saw Minerva's green eyes looking back up at her. She lowered her own hands, deftly but slowly removed the pins from Minerva's hair – watching as a curtain of loose black hair fell over the older womans creamy shoulders. Gentle lips brushed across her lace clad mound fleetingly. The older woman grinned up at her before getting to her feet and pulling Hermione into an embrace.

As their almost naked bodies touched they both gasped, the sensation was electric. They kissed and hands began to roam over bare skin, exploring each others body, light touches causing goose-bumps. Hermione's fingers found the clasp of Minerva's bra, fumbling slightly as she undid it and took it off. Bare breasts were suddenly revealed to her eager gaze and Hermione cupped the tender flesh in her hands, suddenly bending her head to lick one of Minerva's erect nipples, making the older woman cry out lustily.

Hermione pulled back grinning, "Have **you** ever been with a witch before?"

Minerva licked Hermione's full lower lip, "Yes I have but it was a long time ago." She slid her hands up Hermione's arms, across her back and removed the younger womans bra, murmuring in appreciation as she saw her full breasts for the first time. Again she pulled her lover close, feeling their soft breasts press together, nipples brushing and Hermione's lips on her own.

Hermione broke the kiss taking Minerva by the hand and led her to the bed. With a smirk and a raised eyebrow aimed at the older woman Hermione slid her knickers off over rounded hips, watching green eyes darken in response. Minerva swiftly followed suit and soon the two women were naked, lying on the bed staring at each other.

They kissed again, Minerva finding herself on her back with Hermione partly on top of her. The younger woman broke the kiss and began to make her way down Minerva's body. She ran her fingers over the older womans throat; collarbone, shoulders and chest, letting her lips trail gentle kisses in the wake of her hands. Minerva let her explore, soft moans escaping her lips in encouragement, begging her to continue.

Finally, eagerly Hermione wrapped her lips around an erect nipple, one hand supporting her weight, the other caressing Minerva's neglected breast. She suckled lightly, thrilling as Minerva's back involuntarily arched and her breasts thrust up into Hermione's mouth. The older woman whispered her name in encouragement, in bliss as the young woman thoroughly pleasured her breasts.

Gently, kisses and nips followed Hermione's fingers to explore Minerva's abdomen, moving across her belly and gradually moving lower. Running a hand tenderly over dark curls, the young woman raised her head to look down at the most private part of Minerva's body. The hair between the Headmistresses legs was wet and Hermione could smell her arousal.

"Do you taste as good as you smell?"

Minerva laughed, "Why not have a taste and find out."

Hermione bent her head and dropped a light kiss at the top of her lovers folds, a gentle pressure encouraged Minerva to part her legs. She looked up into partially lidded green eyes, grinned slightly before running a single finger through wet folds, watching as the older woman bucked under her touch.

"I don't know what to do, how to please you..."

"Do what feels right."

"Will you...can you...tell me when I'm doing it right?"

She smiled, "Yes I..." Her words cut off as Hermione spread her folds with her fingers, completely exposing Minerva's centre.

"You're beautiful..." Brown eyes spied an erect nub, she bowed her head and flicked her tongue across it. Minerva's hips thrust upwards, her spread legs quivering and her body trembling. Hermione began to explore the area around the nub, circling gently, using her tongue to stimulate her lover. Listening to the mess of words that Minerva gasped out.

"That's good... Oh yes... there... oh my god... please... oh... oh... oh... Hermione... yes..." Reassured that she was in fact giving her lover pleasure, the young womans touch became surer, the flicks of her tongue firmer. Hermione heard the tone of Minerva's voice change, becoming more high-pitched than normal, the jerky uncontrolled movements of her hips speeding up – the young woman reached up and squeezed a hard nipple. Minerva practically screamed as she climaxed. "Ooooohhh!"

Hermione waited for Minerva's panting to subside before she spoke again, "I don't think that actually qualifies as my tasting you."

"It's a hell of step in the right direction." Minerva panted, her eyes were practically black with the barest green ring around the pupils. "What did..."

She was cut off as Hermione's tongue slid from her erect flesh to her centre and without preamble thrust inside of her. Both women moaned, Hermione's hands tightening their hold on Minerva's bucking hips, the older woman's hands tangling in the bed sheet – her knuckles were white, her fingers clenched, the most erotic sounds falling from between her lips.

Hermione savoured the flavour of her lovers' creamy essence, loving the way that Minerva's inner walls clutched at her tongue as she thrust it deep inside. After several minutes she stopped and brought her fingers to Minerva's willing entrance, "May I go...inside?"

"Please, I need you to."

Minerva's back arched violently as a single exploring finger slid through her wetness and into her channel. Hermione found a slightly rough, swollen spot deep within the older woman and applied pressure with the single digit. The sound that Minerva made was indescribable, passionate, needy and wanting. A Cheshire cat grin made its way across Hermione's face before she added another finger.

With a maddening tempo those two fingers thrust in and out of Minerva, hitting that spot every single time. High pitched noises escaped from her lips, as green eyes rolled back in her head and the older woman lost the ability to think. Hermione could sense the coming release and began to flick her tongue over Minerva's sensitive nub, trying to speed its arrival. The older woman threw her head back and howled in delight, at the same time that internal muscles clamped down on Hermione's fingers.

Hermione waited for the spasms to subside and for those green eyes to refocus before she removed her fingers, grinning as the older woman groaned. She brought dripping digits up to her face smelling curiously before sucking the juice from them, watching Minerva's eyes darken with renewed passion. They both moaned in delight.

"Do you have any idea how sexy that is?"

Hermione grinned, "Do you have any comprehension of how appealing **you **are?"

Minerva smirked back at her and rolled Hermione onto her back, grinning as her weight came atop the young woman. "For someone who has never done this before, you certainly achieved an O."

Hermione erupted into fits of giggles causing Minerva to join in. "I didn't know that you giggled. It is sooo cute."

Minerva growled at her, "I am **not **cute!"

"Oh yes you are my dear."

"I'll show you cute." She swooped in for a passionate kiss, revelling in the feel of Hermione's hands clasping at her bare back, her strong thighs locked around Minerva's hips. The kiss making the young woman completely forget the retort that had been on her lips.

An eager hand slipped down to cup a firm young breast, teasing an erect nipple, at the same time her hips ground against Hermione's mound. The young woman gasped in pleasure and thrust back against her lover. "Please Minerva, I want more." She unlocked her ankles and allowed Minerva to slide down her body, a body that was undulating in tawdry invitation.

As Minerva's hands traced an inexorable path downwards, her tongue followed suit. Strong fingers traced the muscles in her abdomen, loving the feel of tender young skin, sliding even lower into very wet curls. "Open your legs for me love." Hermione moaned at the sound of Minerva's voice that had turned sultry and she felt another gush of moisture coat her inner thighs.

She did as she was asked, exposing herself completely to her lover.

Minerva ran her fingers down the length of Hermione's thighs, gliding through the moisture that coated them, feeling the young woman's muscles tremble under her touch. "Please Minerva...I need you." A firm stroke of the older woman's tongue spread her folds, tasting her for the first time and finding Hermione's tender, aching nub. She lathed it with her tongue, moaning herself at the flavour.

"I need you inside."

The Headmistress brought two soaking wet fingers to her entrance, before pausing. "This is going to hurt a little Hermione, you know that don't you?"

"I trust you Minerva."

The older woman felt her eyes mist at Hermione's declaration, the absolute faith that the younger woman had placed in her. "I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise."

Hermione nodded, "I love you."

"And I love you." Minerva applied pressure and slid partly inside of Hermione, encountering a slight resistance. "I love you," she whispered again before thrusting hard against the barrier. Hermione cried out in pain before she bit her lip to muffle the sound. A gentle tongue began to lap at her nub feeling the young woman jerk underneath her in response and she slowly began to move her fingers.

It didn't take long for Hermione to begin to cry out in pleasure, her hips thrusting in unison with Minerva's fingers. Teeth grazed over her tender flesh and Hermione erupted in pleasure. "Oh god Min...er...va!"

Minerva rested her cheek on Hermione's sweaty belly, her arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. "Thank you!"

"For... what?"

"For loving me, for being here, for pushing us this far..." She kissed Hermione's belly gently.

"It was my pleasure... I am honoured to be here." She ran her fingers through Minerva's hair as they talked. "Thank you for letting me in."

"Thank you for the forewarning."


End file.
